Pentheus' Son
by KD001
Summary: Terry's tragic childhood...


Pentheus' Son  
  
By KD001 (swear im gonna use my real name =P)  
  
  
As the sinful celebration begins  
And the Bacchant celebrants become  
Drunk with their own splendor,  
A glamorous event,  
In the rejoice of the god, Dionysus,  
  
Angered wolves howl from the distance,  
Wronged by the Bacchant god  
Love, Friendship, Hope, Trust  
Is nothing more but the wind,  
Vengeance is their only retribution…  
  
This is the tragic story of such a wolf…  
  
  
"Terry! C'mon Terry! Let's Go!"  
  
A group of kids led by a boy with long hair are seen shouting on an empty sidewalk. They call out a young blond boy with short hair. Again, the leader calls out… "C'mon, I though you liked basketball."  
  
"But I promised Father that I was gonna practice martial arts."  
  
"Aw c'mon, Pop won't get mad if you miss a day."  
  
"But Andy…"  
  
A man wearing a blue Kung Fu uniform came out of the door. He had a friendly expression on his face. "It's okay Terry. We'll practice martial arts some other day."  
  
"But father, I promised…"  
  
"It's okay, my son. It's not like I won't be here tomorrow. Now, have fun, and take care of your younger brother. Besides, Aya's there…"  
  
The boy's face turns red.  
  
"Heh, have fun now."  
  
The boy smiled. "Okay pop, thanks."  
  
Terry ran with the other kids. A girl about his age comes up to him. She looked Terry directly in the eyes. "I'm glad you came."  
  
Terry turns red. He did his best to look away. He could only stutter a few words at her. "Uhh, uhhh, gee… thanks Aya…"  
  
Andy came behind Terry and surprised him. Terry responded with a "WAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Heh heh, so, when's the honeymoon?"  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
Quickly, the rest of the children joined in the teasing, with songs of little Terry and Aya on a tree kissing together. From a distance, the father watched and smiled.   
  
"Heh, he really reminds me of me when I was young…"  
  
He waits for a while, until they disappear out of sight. He thinks of how he adopted the two boys for a minute. A minute turns into five. Five turns into ten. Ten minutes turns into twenty. Then, he noticed something was different.  
  
The man's nerves suddenly rise up. He notices a black car slowly coming by…  
  
He is here…  
  
Twenty minutes later, a siren could be heard from around the neighborhood…  
  
  
  
About a few years before  
  
It was a rainy night in South Town. A beautiful Italian woman in her early twenties ran franticly across the wet streets. She held both a newborn baby and a toddler. Finally, she found the perfect place… the local church. Father Herman greeted her. "My child, what seems to trouble you?"  
  
The woman responded in Italian. Father Herman could barely understand her, but he knew she was troubled.   
  
"Please, My child, slow down, so I may understand…"  
  
Again, fluent Italian. Father Herman couldn't understand her at all, except for one word…Dionysus.  
  
"Please, my child…."  
  
But she didn't stop. She gave the priest the two children…and quickly left the sanctuary. Father Herman silently prayed for her safety.  
  
Screaming could be heard five minutes later…followed by a gunshot. Father Herman hung his head low. His voice was deep and heavy. "Not even God's love can help this cursed city."  
  
Father Herman looked at the two children. He saw the tiny newborn, asleep. "So peacefully…"  
  
Then his eyes switched to the toddler. It seems like the child knew what was going on…  
  
"Poor child…to experience such in the time of innocence…"  
  
The priest prayed for both of them.  
  
"May God's mercy watch over the both of you…."  
  
  
About a few blocks from the sacred church, the woman's body lays motionless. Two men in business suits stand above her. One had a recently fired handgun. He gave a arrogant laugh. "Hah, we did our job…"  
  
"Yea, let's get out of here…"  
  
Suddenly, a man with dark hair ran towards them. His muscles rippled through the blue Kung-Fu uniform. He startled both other men. One look to the dead body…that's all what took…  
  
"Bastards… did your boss set you up to this?"  
  
One of the murderers pointed the gun at him. He waved the gun towards the man. "Shut up, and maybe we will reward you. Otherwise, you get it."  
  
"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to…REFUSE!"  
  
The mysterious man suddenly slammed one of his fists into the ground. With a shout of REPPUKEN, a tidal wave of pure energy was unleashed into the ground, and in the direction of the dark men. A large explosion followed afterwards. They couldn't even stand up after the attack. One of them barely looked up.  
  
"So, you….are…Jeff…Bogard…"  
  
Jeff coldly looked at the man's face…  
  
"Tell Dionysus, that I'm gonna find out who he is, and when I do, he's through."  
  
Jeff walks away into the night.  
  
  
Let it be known  
That the law of man  
Is never above the law of the gods…  
  
However, there shall be one law  
That even the gods must follow  
Or else they be doomed forever  
  
You shall never attack the innocent  
And ruin their lives forever  
Just for silly gain  
  
A god who toys with the weak  
Is nothing more but a coward  
Hiding behind his own divinity  
  
He is safe from human hands  
But the time shall come  
For true justice to prevail  
  
The god shall be prey  
For a wolf of vengeance  
Filled with hatred and spite  
  
The fangs of the wolf are upon your throat…waiting for the moment…  
  
South Town…the city of sin…  
  
This city can be compared to the unfortunate city of Thebes. Many have suffered in this so-called cursed city. Crime was at an all-time high. Many have been attacked, robbed, or even killed in broad daylight. Even the police have either been corrupted, or live in fear of the crime. No one is safe. However, there are three factors that can either make or break the destiny of this city…  
  
The Bacchae: The Bacchae is an organization controlled by an anonymous man named "Dionysus". This group has declared to free South Town from all fear. Various martial-artists, street fighters, and even "converted" criminals make up this organization. These men in black suits spend their time "protecting" the city. However, there is more to this organization then advertised….  
Like many "protection agencies" The Bacchae uses fear to control the city of South Town. Many have to pay a certain amount of money in order to receive "protection". Those who do not, must pay the "price". Not only that, but the Bacchae is secretly the center of crime in South Town. Drugs, smuggling, prostitution, you name it. The Bacchae has found power in the criminal activities it promised to free the city from….  
  
Geese Howard: A young businessman with ambition, wealth, and connections. He is also an excellent martial artist. Recently, he was denied to learn the final secrets of a very powerful and ancient martial art known as the Hakkyokuseiken. For this reason, he holds contempt for his master and his long-time friend…  
  
Plus, there is more than meets the eye…  
  
Jeff Bogard: The young heir to the Hakkyokuseiken. He is also a well-known street fighter. He was chosen over Geese Howard by the old master, Tung Fu Rue to carry this art into the future. Through his deadly skill and undying ferocity in the heat of battle, Jeff Bogard received the nickname, "Scarred Wolf". Many consider him the strongest man in South Town…maybe even the world.  
Jeff knows the true purpose of The Bacchae. He has tried to rid his beloved city from this organization. However, he may be fighting the "impossible war".  
  
South Town is about to change…forever….  
  
Seven years after the "incident"  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
"I am sorry if you disagree with my decision."  
  
"Master! You know well that they're just going to use you!"  
  
"I know….but for the sake of the other students….I must do this…."  
  
Jeff's anger continued to rise. He had the highest respect for Tung Fu Rue, but still….  
  
"How can you just obey The Bacchae like this?"  
  
"If I do not pay them, they will attack my students! Would you want them to suffer?"  
  
"Still, if we stand up against them, we will win!"  
  
"I know that you hate The Bacchae, but it is impossible to take on all of them!"  
  
Jeff stayed silent.  
  
"You have become nothing more than a vigilante! Please, stop fighting! You will die one day because of this!"  
  
"…. I….don't…..care…."  
  
Jeff left the temple. Master Tung could do nothing but watch.  
  
Outside, Geese Howard, Jeff's good friend, was waiting. He grabbed Jeff's shoulder. "Hey Jeff! Hold on!"  
  
Jeff just blankly stared back. He uttered a very low, "What?"  
  
"Look, You gotta stop chasing The Bacchae around like this."  
  
"…I will not let them run the city like it was their own personal playground…"  
  
"…You don't get it…do you…."  
  
Jeff stared at Geese. His face held a puzzled expression. "…What do you mean…."  
  
"…Have you ever heard of the Greek tragedy, The Bacchae?  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You know what happens to Pentheus, do you?"  
  
"He gets ripped apart by his own mother and the rest of the followers, so what."  
  
"The reason why Pentheus faced such a fate is because he went against forces he didn't understand. You are in a similar position."  
  
"Sooooooo what are you saying? That I'm gonna get ripped apart by my mom?"  
  
Geese shook his head. "You are dealing with something too large for you to comprehend… If you continue, you will face a tragic end. Stop this nonsense before it's too late."  
  
Jeff coldly stared at Geese. "I will never let THEM take over the city. If they're gonna do that, they are gonna have to do it OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!"  
  
Jeff storms out into the streets. Geese stared at him for a while.  
  
"…As you wish…."  
  
  
The local park is one of the most beautiful places in South Town. Cherry blossoms have begun to bloom. This is one of the few places where crime doesn't run amok… at least in the daytime. Here, Jeff Bogard takes time to think…and remember….about the past…. about her…  
  
"Its been too long since you were gone…Lydia…."  
  
Jeff remembers the time he spent with her. He slowly drifts into his past:  
  
It was a long time ago. A teenage girl ran up to a teenage boy. She was out of breath.  
  
" Hiyeee!"  
  
"Geeze Liz, took you long enuff."  
  
"Well, I'm soorrrrrrie! Don't get mad!"  
  
"Who said I was…"  
  
"Jeff… I just want to thank you… for everything… I love you…"  
  
"…I love you too… My feelings will never change…"  
  
"Jeff, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lydia blushed a little bit. "Do you ever think of…having children…"  
  
Now it was Jeff's turn to blush. He stammered under his voice. "B-b-but we're not even married yet… I mean, we're not even through High School yet!"  
  
Lydia giggled. "Yes, I know… but I know that you will make a great father!"  
  
"Well, the kid better be obedient! I hate kids with spunk."  
  
"Hee hee, I would prefer a kid with "spunk"… I could see you struggling to control him!"  
  
Jeff laughed out loud. "Don't even joke about that! There is no way my child is going to act wild. Oh, and he will never cuss, not even when he grows old!"  
  
Lydia laughed at Jeff's response. Jeff joined her. Then, they joined in a very passionate kiss…  
  
Suddenly, Jeff gets out of his daydream. He notices a small boy with short blond hair walking away from him. He realizes that his wallet is missing. He grabs the passing boy by the collar of his shirt. The boy did his best to break free, but with no avail. Still, Jeff kept his friendly tone. "I believe that you have something of mine…"  
  
The boy tried to break free. "Fuck off, old man!"  
  
Jeff laughed out loud at the boy's rude remark. "Hey kid, Ever learn to respect your elders?"  
  
"Let go of me before I kick your ass!"  
  
Jeff continued to laugh. Imagine, a little kid, beating up a martial artist…  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay kid, you proved you got guts, now be a good boy and give me my wallet…"  
  
Instead of the wallet, the boy gave Jeff one good swift kick to the groin X_X. Jeff reeled in pain. The boy ran as fast as he could. Jeff easily caught up with the boy and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Okay kid, you had your fun, now give me back my wallet!"  
  
"^@!$&*!^$**&%)*^&$#)!*@$(&#*$*!(&%*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Another young boy ran up to the scene. He had long blond hair and was about a year younger than the first kid. "Terry! Stop this! Give the guy back his wallet!"  
  
"DAMNIT ANDY!!!! DON'T JUST SIT THERE ON YOUR ASS!!! HELP ME OUT!!!"  
  
"Terry! This isn't right! Stop!"  
  
The kid knew that he was trapped. His kid brother never helps him out if it isn't "right". Besides, the "old man" was too strong to pick a fight with.  
  
"OKAY!!! HEY OLD MAN!!! LET GO OF ME!!!! IM GONNA GIVE YOU BACK YOUR MUTHER FUCKING WALLET!!!"  
  
Jeff lets go. Terry gave him back his wallet.  
  
"You sure do cuss a lot for a kid…"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jeff gives Terry a ten-dollar bill.  
  
"Here, this is for being one of the few who attacked me and got away with it. You deserve this."  
  
"…Whatever…"  
  
Terry and Andy ran away.  
  
"…Damn….what a brat…"  
  
  
"Jeff! Please… get out of here before it's too late!"  
  
"Lydia! I won't leave you!"  
  
Suddenly, two men wearing black appeared. Three gunshots could be heard from miles away. A horrified scream followed.  
  
"JEFF!!!"  
  
Lydia looked at Jeff's still body. She embraced him. A heartbeat? "Please… live… for me…" She feared the worst. Here eyes were full of fright. She saw one of the men point a gun at her… one more gunshot could be heard…  
  
Later that night, Jeff woke up in a hospital.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The doctor looked at him directly in the eyes. "You are one lucky person. You were shot three times, but each shot wasn't critical."  
  
"…What about Lydia? Is she okay?…"  
  
The Doctor looked away  
  
" I am sorry…she was shot… near the heart…we tried our best… but it was too late…"  
  
Suddenly, Jeff woke up from that nightmare. It was three in the morning. That nightmare… haunts him again…  
  
  
"HEY! KID!"  
  
Terry looked back. He saw a punk in his early teens, followed by two other punks. All three sported a Mohawk, pierced various body parts, and an awful attitude to match.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Terry rolled his eyes.  
  
"HEY! GIVE US SOME RESPECT!"  
  
Terry gave him "the finger".  
  
"LITTLE PUNK! LETS GET HIM!"  
  
Terry just yawned.  
  
  
"Dang…I'm really hungry…"  
  
Jeff walked along the streets of South Town, in order to find somewhere to eat. "There must be a good restaurant somewhere…"  
  
He looks around. He sees a place called the Pao Pao Café in construction. "Heh, looks like it's gonna be a good restaurant, when it's finished."  
  
Jeff continues to walk. He hears a distant shout in a nearby alley.  
  
"Terry! YEA!!! Kick his butt!"  
  
Jeff shakes his head in disbelief. "Geeze… I must be VERY hungry to hear things."  
  
Again, more shouts.  
  
"YEA TERRY! YOU GOT 'EM!!!"  
  
Jeff shakes his head. "Impossible… It can't be…can it?  
  
Jeff follows the noise. What he sees through his eyes…is something he never believed what was possible…  
  
In a corner, Andy was cheering Terry on. Terry appeared to be bruised a little bit, but not to the extent of the other three youngsters. One of them lunged a punch at Terry. He simply sidestepped the punch. As quick as lightning, Terry grabs the teen's arm, and throws him over his shoulder. Another teen tries to grab the youth in an attempt to put him into a submission hold. Terry simply jumped over him, stepping on his head on the way down. The force of the impact knocked the attacker onto the concrete and out of consciousness. The last assailant pulled out a knife. Terry saw this, and his senses tensed up. The kid did an attempt to stab Terry in the chest. Terry rushed his attacker. Suddenly, he punched the punk in the stomach. Blood came out of the boy's mouth. He dropped his knife, and fell to the floor. Terry smiled.  
  
"Yea! You did it!"  
  
Terry smiled at Andy. Arrogance was in the boy's tone of voice. "Feh, They were easy."  
  
"Yea, I'll say"  
  
Terry turned around. He saw Jeff eye to eye.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was just congratulating you on a fine job. Looks like they won't be getting up for a while."  
  
"Soooooo what?"  
  
"Well, do you always like to pick fights?"  
  
Terry gave Jeff a frozen look. He gave a very cold response.  
  
"… shut up…"  
  
Jeff smiled. " Hey, calm down there. I don't mean any harm."  
  
Terry changed his expression from a state of cold anger to a puzzled state. Funny, he thought. This guy is sure weird. Damn, can't he stop buggin' me? Andy surprised them both with his cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey mister!"  
  
Jeff smiled at Andy. "Hey there kid! Say, do you wanna go somewhere to eat?"  
  
Andy's face lit up like a charismas tree. "Sure mister! I'm really hungry! I bet Terry is too!"  
  
Terry rolled his eyes at his brother's innocent remark. Jeff smiled at the response.  
  
"Well, Terry, do you want to join us in lunch?  
  
Terry gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Sure…why not…"  
  
  
Joe's Diner was almost full, as always. Jeff, Terry, and Andy had to wait for about ten minutes to get a table. Finally, the waitress led the trio to a table near a window in the no smoking area. Andy sat next to Jeff. Terry sat on the opposite side of the table.  
  
The waitress was a cute Vietnamese teenager with a cheery personality. "Welcome to Joe's! Can I take your order?"  
  
Andy was the first to respond. "YEA! Can I get a triple fudge sundae?"  
  
The waitress giggled. "Are you sure you want to have dessert so suddenly?"  
  
"Yup! ^_^"  
  
The waitress giggled again.  
  
"Okay!, How about you sir?"  
  
Jeff smiled at her. "I would like your special, please."  
  
"One special coming right up! And what about you cutie?"  
  
Terry stared at the window.  
  
"Um… excuse me…'  
  
Terry snapped out of his trance. "Oh, sorry."  
  
The waitress giggled. "Tee hee! It's okay."  
  
"Um… can I get a hamburger?"  
  
"Sure thing! One hamburger coming right up. Will that be all?"  
  
"…yea…"  
  
"I'll be back with your order."  
  
The waitress leaves to the kitchen. Jeff looked at Andy.  
  
"So, how's life on the street?"  
  
"Not bad. Sometimes it's hard, but Terry always knows what to do."  
  
"Hah, is that right, Terry?"  
  
Terry rolled his eyes.  
  
"YEA! Terry's really smart! He the only eight-year-old in the sixth grade!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you both go to school?"  
  
"Yup! Terry's really smart. He takes care of everything. He has a job in the local market and everything!'  
  
Terry gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Sooo, how did you two end up as orphans?"  
  
"Well, Terry and I use to live in an orphanage near the local church…but it burned down…"  
  
"Burned down? How?"  
  
"Well, two men in black suits came in, attacked everyone… and burned down the orphanage…"  
  
Jeff was shocked at this. Men in black suits? Would the Bacchae stoop so low as to burn down an orphanage? He noticed Terry. So, is that the reason this boy fights so hard? To protect himself and his brother from the Bacchae?  
  
"Hey mister!"  
  
Jeff smiled at Andy.  
  
"Yes Andy?"  
  
"Can we stay at your house for a while?"  
  
"Well, if it is okay with Terry…"  
  
"Sure…wateva…"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
The waitress approaches them with three trays. Jeff responds  
  
"Looks like our food is coming."  
  
  
That night, both Andy and Terry slept in Jeff's bed. Jeff crashed on the couch. That night, Jeff received a phone call…  
  
"Are You Jeff Bogard?"  
  
"Yes… I am…"  
  
"Dionysus will find you this day, in one year…that day…you shall die… *click*.  
  
"hello? HELLO? HE….llo…Dionysus…"  
  
Terry was watching him behind the door. What's going on?  
  
  
It's been a week since Terry and Andy stayed over. Jeff sat on his chair in his apartment, thinking about Dionysus. Would I really die in a year? Who is Dionysus? What will happen?  
  
Someone frantically knocked on the door.   
  
"Who would come this time of night?"  
  
Jeff answered the frantic knocking. Andy was outside…with a frantic look in his eyes…  
  
"What's the matter Andy?"  
  
"It's Terry! He's in a fight again, but he's loosing! He's going to die!"  
  
"Calm down, where is he?"  
  
"In the alley where you found us last time, between 2nd and Smith"  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way. Andy, you stay here."  
  
  
Things didn't look so good for Terry.  
  
This fight was completely different. Terry was bleeding from his lip. Small bruises appeared on his face. He could barely even stand up. The reasons were obvious. The people Terry faced off before were nothing more but stupid punks who didn't really know how to fight, just to punch hard. They're easily predictable, and use too much energy than necessary. Not only that, but they were only slightly different from Terry's age. This man was different. Not only was he skilled, he was skilled beyond belief. This wasn't a fight, it was manslaughter. True, Terry's tough, but not tough enough to take a grown man with sharp martial arts skills. This was too much…  
  
Terry tried to dash in again. The man saw this, and landed a sidekick to Terry's side. Terry screamed in pain, and fell down. The man closed in with a foot stomp directed to Terry's head. Terry rolled away in time. Unfortunately, he took two punches in the face, followed by an uppercut. Terry slowly got up.  
  
"Now kid, will you leave me alone?"  
  
Terry stared at him with spite. "What do you want with the guy in the blue king-fu suit…"  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"Is that what you want to know? Buzz off kid!"  
  
That was the moment Terry was waiting for… a chance. The impossible was about to happen. Like lightning, Terry dashed towards the man. He aimed a fist directly at the man's right eye. One second…that was all it took… The impact of Terry's fist to the man's eye was enough to shatter it, and blind him. The man was bleeding profusely in his right eye. He stumbled in disbelief. Disbelief soon turned into rage…  
  
"You….YOU LITTLE FUCK!"  
  
The man took out a pistol "YOU DIE HERE!"  
  
For the first time, Terry trembled in fear. At this moment, he wished that something was there. He silently wished to God that something would happen…  
  
Something did… and his name is Jeff Bogard. All it took is one quick chop to the neck…  
  
"Terry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yea… I … think….."  
  
Terry fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
  
"Terry! Terry!"  
  
"I think he's waking up."  
  
Terry slowly woke up. Jeff and Andy were staring at him. "Wh… where am I…"  
  
"You're in the local hospital. You took some damage there. You were lucky that you didn't face anything worse."  
  
"…"  
  
"Andy, can I talk to your brother alone?"  
  
"Okay. "  
  
Andy left the room.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Cuz I wanna know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What the Bacchae want from you."  
  
Jeff's face became stern. He couldn't believe that a child like Terry would throw his life away for a pointless reason.  
  
"Terry…that was a stupid thing you just did there…"  
  
Terry looked away.  
  
"You ain't my dad…"  
  
"Damnit Terry, What would happen if your brother couldn't find me? You think you could defeat that man by yourself?"  
  
Silence…  
  
"Why do you always look for a fight?'  
  
Silence…  
  
"Terry! Answer Me!"  
  
"… cuz I dun wanna be weak…okay…"  
  
Jeff was shocked from this answer. He couldn't speak.  
  
"Aw c'mon, a fighter like you should know the number one rule in South Town… only the strong survive…."  
  
This time, it was Jeff's turn to be silent.  
  
"Ever since those bastards attacked the orphanage, I wanted to be strong. I wanted to make sure that no one picked on me. I wanted to be the best there was, and the best there ever will be. I'm never going to let anyone push me around…"  
  
"Terry…"  
  
Terry looked away. He said enough. He said more than enough.  
  
"Heh, I was kind of like you. I had that same spirit."  
  
Jeff took out a pair of worn leather gloves from his pocket.  
  
"I use to wear these things for a long time. They stopped fitting me. Here, you take 'em"  
  
Terry stretched out his palm. Jeff dropped the gloves in Terry's hand. Terry tried to put them on…but they were too loose.  
  
"Heh. You're tough, but you're too young. Remember that you cannot get true strength all of a sudden. It is a growing process. Along with strength, you must have the wisdom to use it wisely. Remember this when you wear them."  
  
"…thanks…"  
  
Jeff held his arm out.  
  
"Do you want to be strong?'  
  
Terry stretched out to shake Jeff's arm.  
  
"Hey what's your name anyways?"  
  
"It's Jeff Bogard… but from here on in… consider me your father….."  
  
  
  
Jeff knew well this day would come. It has been one year since the anonymous phone call. He prepared himself for this match.  
  
Dionysus… You will never win…  
  
Ever since that day, Jeff doubled his training. He knew well that this would be the fight of his life. The black car stopped along the sidewalk. A door opened.  
  
Dionysus. I will stop you and your Bacchae…For Lydia's Sake…For Andy's Sake… For Terry's Sake…what?  
  
The man walked out of the car. He wore a distinguishable Armani suit. He approached Jeff slowly. Still Jeff couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"Why….. Why…. Geese….."  
  
Geese let out a terrifying laugh.  
  
"Remember the Greek Tragedy, The Bacchae? Remember why Pentheus was killed?"  
  
Jeff stared at Geese with confusion and rage.  
  
"Bastard…"  
  
"Heh, well continuing with the story… Pentheus was killed because he did not realize Dionysus' divinity. He wanted to take control of a situation he had no idea about… Now Jeff… It is time for you to learn that same lesson…"  
  
"… I will avenge Lydia's Death…"  
  
"… You shall join her soon…"  
  
  
"Hey Terry!'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Geeze Terry, You're really out of it."  
  
Terry was still thinking of his promise. He couldn't just leave his foster father like that. Even if it was okay with Jeff, it was still not okay with Terry.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry… I gotta go back okay?"  
  
"Okay then…"  
  
Terry gave a brief apology and ran back.  
  
Pop… I'm sorry for breaking that promise…  
  
Terry looked at the leather gloves he was wearing.  
  
I'm going to get strong…  
  
  
Both Jeff and Geese switched to their respective fighting stances. They both walked around in a circle, waiting for the other to make their first move. Then suddenly, they both stood still, not moving one muscle. What was really a minute seemed like hours. The tension between the two rose suddenly and violently. Each man waited for the other to do some type of movement…  
  
From a distance, a water drop fell into a small puddle of clear water.  
  
As quick as lightning, both men charged at each other, their battle cries echoing across the streets. Geese was the first to attack. He launches a quick snap kick directed the ribs. Jeff saw this and parries the kick away. In response, Geese throws a sharp right towards Jeff. Jeff sways to the side in order to dodge the attack. Then he saw his chance to strike. Jeff thrusts his knee towards Geese's side. The impact made a loud cracking noise. Geese howled in agony at the sharp kick. Jeff followed up with a quick jab directed to the nose. Geese took the punch and stumbled away. His nose was bleeding profusely. First blood…  
  
"…DAMN YOU JEFF!!!"  
  
For what seemed to be forever, each man switched from offensive to defensive, and to offensive again. Geese's punches were easily parried away from Jeff. Each attack Jeff threw received a block. Geese tried to sweep Jeff, but Jeff hopped over Geese's leg. Jeff extended his leg upward and brought it down at a quick rate. Geese backed aside. Both he and Jeff back flips away three times.  
  
Geese goes on the offensive. He charges at Jeff with a flurry of punches and kicks. Jeff barely dodged most of the attacks, and finally gets knocked down by a kick to the head. Jeff got up just in time to avoid a foot stomp. While Geese was still vulnerable, Jeff delivers a foot sweep, knocking his opponent down on the floor. Geese rolls out of the way and brushes himself off.  
  
Geese rushes towards Jeff again. This time, he gathers all his ki into his fists. He rams his shoulder blade across Jeff's chest. Then, with a shout of Jaeiken, Geese plants his palms firmly into Jeff's stomach. The energy Geese kept within was let loose upon Jeff. Jeff stumbles away from the blast. He kneels for a while, coughing and trying to breath. Blood came out of his mouth. Geese smiled sadistically. This was his chance to finish it off. Suddenly, Geese leaps high into the air. He attacks Jeff with an aerial sidekick. Jeff prepares himself for a counterattack. He leaps towards Geese. He stretches out both his arms and spins with the speed of a hurricane. Jeff shouts out Senpuken! Unable to counterattack, Geese received countless blows from the attack and crashes into the ground. Suddenly, he saw Jeff leap above him. Jeff fell towards his down opponent in an alarming rate. Jeff's feet firmly planted themselves directly on top of Geese's stomach. The impact of Jeff's weight forced Geese to cough out blood. However, Jeff was far from finished. While still standing on top of the downed Geese, Jeff gathered all his energy into his right fist. Then, with a shout of Reppuken, Jeff directed his right fist firmly into Geese's chest. The pressure of Jeff's fist, plus the concentrated ki caused an explosion. Jeff quickly hopped off Geese. Geese rolled around in pain. The top half of his suit burned from the assault. He slowly stood up, clutching his massively burned chest. Jeff's attack apparently left a large scar.  
  
Geese looked at Jeff with increasing anger. "…..you shall PAY for what you've done…"  
  
Again, Geese dashed towards Jeff. Seeing this, Jeff threw a right. However, Geese expected this. He slides off to the side, and grabbed Jeff's arm. Geese hit Jeff with two fists smashes directed towards Jeff's face. Then, he lowered his hand down low. Still holding tight to Jeff's arm, Geese launched his free arm in an uppercut motion, causing a wave of power crashing towards Jeff. The attack threw Jeff a good distance away from Geese. This was Geese's version of the Reppuken. Jeff slowly got up, shaken by the attack. Apparently, he received his own scar…  
  
Geese smirked viciously. "Now…we're even…"  
  
Jeff looked at Geese with rage. "Damn you. Because of you, the only woman that I ever loved died for no reason. Because of you, two innocent children suffered for so long on the streets. Because of you…the city that is my home lives in fear…"  
  
"You still do not get it…do you…"  
  
Geese held out his palm. He held a blue flame in the palm of his hand. "Listen Jeff… this city is controlled by the strong… and only the strong…. The weak become nothing more but victims of the strong. This city dreams of living in peace. But that will never be possible. Fighting and conquest is the way of life here. It is like breathing air. We wish to never be part of it, but we can never live without it. You cannot do anything about this. This is the true destiny of this city. It is our destiny as warriors to forever fight until we die…this… Jeff… is my ultimate vision…. Through the conquest, South Town shall become the greatest city in the world…. A city of warriors…."  
  
Whatever respect Jeff ever held for his former friend was burned away by his contempt and rage. "DAMN YOU!!! Who the fuck are you to say what's best for this city? When did you ever become God? I don't care about your dream! You've hurt innocent people in this town! You killed those who just wanted to live a normal life! HOW DARE YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF A LEADER!!! I swear…upon the precious memories I ever had with Lydia… upon the faith that my children hold upon me…upon the love for my city….that you will NEVER control the destiny of this city! I would rather die first than to allow you to do such!"  
  
"So be it… You die here…."  
  
"No… I changed my mind…. I didn't want to kill before…. But now….. you shall die….."  
  
"So we agree. A battle to the death."  
  
"It will be more than that. It's a battle for the fate of this city."  
  
The warriors engaged in combat for what seemed to be forever. Each man struck with fierce determination and strength. Each man absorbed blows, which would kill a normal man. Each struggled in what appeared to be a stalemate. In every second that passes, the ferocity and hatred between the two grew. Then finally, Jeff struck Geese directly in the heart. The impact knocked Geese down. Jeff knew that this was the end. He slowly approached Geese, ready to deliver the final blow. And then… the unthinkable happened…  
  
Suddenly, Jeff felt a sharp pain across his chest. His heart rate increased suddenly and rapidly. He felt something hot and painful deep within his chest. Jeff knew well what that was… He raised his arm behind him, in the direction of a building's rooftop. A sharp blast of ki shot out of his palm. Seconds later, a sniper on that rooftop fell unconscious.  
  
The painful truth finally reached Jeff's mind. This was nothing more than a setup! I should have known! Now, Jeff knew this was the end. His life was near…but still. In his mind, Jeff refused to give up. If he would die, Jeff would give Geese a fight that he would never forget. At the start, Jeff fought with more ferocity than before. Each successful blow gave Geese another large scar. However, the bullet wound slowly crippled Jeff. Now, it was Geese's turn to attack. Jeff could not do anything, not even defend himself. Like a vicious shark attacking a corpse, Geese slashed and struck Jeff. Jeff bled heavily. He could barely breath. He gathered what was left with his internal will and charged at Geese. He had to give everything he got into one attack. This was his final chance…  
  
Geese expected this…  
  
Raging… STOOOORRRMMM!!!!!!!  
  
  
Terry ran as fast as he could. He had to get there for the sake of his father. Sure, Jeff may not mind, but Terry does. This was the man who gave him a chance to be more than just another street punk. True, Jeff had no blood relation with Terry, or his brother. It didn't matter. What mattered is that Terry loved Jeff like a father. Jeff was the only father that Terry ever knew. For this reason, Terry swore to himself that he would never disappoint Jeff. While running down his neighborhood, Terry expected his father to be around, probably practicing martial arts, or in the house, watching football…  
  
Instead, Terry saw what would change his life forever…  
  
Jeff was lying on the floor. He was bleeding profusely. Bruises covered his face. Scars covered his body. He was barely breathing. Terry ran towards his father. Then he saw… him….  
  
Geese's shadow stood above Terry. He smiled viciously. Terry stared with contempt.  
  
"Did you do this to him?"  
  
Geese smiled.  
  
"… I will…KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
Terry tried to punch Geese, but with no avail. Geese grabbed Terry and pushed him aside like a little toy. Geese laughed with arrogance. "So…you think you can defeat me boy? Well then, my name is Geese Howard. I am the leader of The Bacchae!"  
  
Geese saw the contempt and rage in the young boy's eyes. "Yeeeesssss… Grow up. Let the hatred and anger consume you. Become strong, so that you may face me. Show me…what true strength is made of…"  
  
Geese walks away. He goes into the black car. Soon, it drives off and disappears into the streets.  
  
Terry ran towards his dying father. He knelt down. Some onlookers were curious of the situation.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!! CALL 911 OR SOMETHING!!!! GET AN AMBULANCE!!!!!"  
  
Terry refocused his attention to Jeff. "Father…It's going to be okay… You're gonna live… Please….live…."  
  
Jeff barely looked up. His eyes faded away. He spoke in a low, almost whispering voice.   
  
"…Terry…know…that…I…will…always…be…there…for…you………."  
  
Jeff breathed his laugh. Terry stood up. Tears fell across his face. He did his best to hold them back, but it was to no avail. He looked towards the sky. I am not going to cry… I will NOT cry…  
  
  
Eventually, the ambulance came, but it was too late. Jeff died that day. The paramedics stated that he should have died a long time ago. It took a miracle for Jeff to stay alive for that long. It was two weeks after Jeff died. Three figures stood next to his grave. They were master Tung, Andy, and Terry.  
  
Andy was still mourning over the death of his foster father. Every night, he cried himself to sleep. The emotions held onto him, like a noose around his neck. Later on, Andy's destiny was to become part of the Shiranui clan. A kind master from Japan will teach him the art of Kopoken and Ninjistu. Andy would be a deadly fighter. But still, his emotions will get the best of him….  
  
Terry has a completely different destiny. After Jeff's death, Terry ran away, and was never found by anyone who ever knew him. His destiny lies within the unforgivable streets of South Town. Terry will raise himself up as an adult. He would receive his education at the local schools there. He will work part time jobs in order to get the money he need. He would even be an occasional thief and would pickpocket money from other people. However, Terry was not to be just another thief…  
  
Fighting will become Terry's way of life. He will learn various forms martial arts, such as Jeet Kune Do and Kung Fu, as well as the Hakkyokuseiken. Terry will also learn the secrets of street fighting, and will face many opponents in the alleys and streets of this city. Terry will lose many times, due to his youth and inexperience. In fact, at times, he would be at the edge of survival. But Terry will overcome all odds. Every fight will bring him closer to his goal. Every punch to the face or kick to the ribs will force him to realize his mistakes. Every loss will be just another lesson that must be learned. True, many saw Terry as just another kid. They will learn that the young boy is more than that. He will grow up and will become undefeatable in ten years. He will fight for the memory of his beloved father. He will become the bane of The Bacchae and the downfall of Dionysus…  
  
He will become a lone wolf…  
  
He will become a legend…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
well, tats ta end of my story! Hope yaz enjoyed it ^_^. Well, not all the info mite b accurate & stuff. Sum of the stuff, like The Bacchae & all tat, I made up. Tiz is my 1st fanfic, so dun expect quality work. Ill probably do more stuff, and mayb even fix tis 1 up a bit. Be free 2 comment on tis, as long as u dun flame or diss me, cuz tat sux. I spent 3 fucking months on this. My e-mail address is stryke2114@aol.com. If ne of u got aol Aim, ten my sn is BluWyLdFyRe if u wanna talk online or something, or catch up wit my latest work (tis aint gonna b the last one). Well, later, yo =P  
  
  
o yea:  
  
*legal shit* Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Jeff Bogard, and all other characters are property of SNK. Dionysus, The Bacchae, and all that are property of Euripides (hes long dead, tho). This story is complete fiction, and if there are any similarities to real life events, it is a complete coincidence. Pentheus' Son is property of KD001. nething I missed, well, my bad…  



End file.
